thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazytown Public Schools massacre of 2016-18
'Lazytown Public Schools massacre of 2016 '''was a series of ' '''massacres in Lazytown, Drewland. It began on the day the peanuts movie came out When a class was killed by a Gunman. Anpanman forced Doogal and Zebedee to kill snoopy fan fags from LPSFIK. Pig Goat Banana Cricket survived. On January 8, Elvis' Birthday, as love me tender starts, the fire burns at LPSFIA. On Feb 12, when the title card for be my valentine, charlie brown happens, Shokupanman jumps from the tv at LPSFIT. everyone except ABB members died. On Feb 16, Akachanman burns the 3 snoopy and his candle statues from Lazytown Public Schools for Idiot Kids, Lazytown Public Schools for Idiot Teenagers, and Lazytown Public Schools for Idiot Adults. 3 Days later, in the light of the events of The Peanuts invading the today show, with snoopy as the host, Florence demolishes the Snoopy and his candle statue on fire, and replaces it with her own work about the homophobial cat, the major foe of The Wiggles (aside from The Wiggers & The Jizzles). Feb 25: Justin Bieber College construction begins. Large statue of The Dictator of New Perth, The Homophobial Cat, is first seen at the former site of the Snoopy and his candle statue, which was burned 6 days earlier, was unveiled by Florence. Feb 27: Akachanman finds out that Snoopy will be Donald Trump's vice president. Mar 2: Astro Junge kills a bunch of students during the cat in the hat a thon. Astro Junge survived on the same day he won favorite actor (as Chuckie Black from Definitely Not The Peanuts Movie), tie for favorite movie, etc, for Ditch The Cat-In-The-Hat-A-Thon ABB FanParty. Apr 4: Mordecai & Rigby gets arrested by Farfour from Tomorrow's Pioneers, a homophobic tv show that is popular as an adult show in New Perth. Apr 8: The Farfour Hynm becomes the new national anthem of Drewland due to the downfall of Homosexuals. May 12: ABC picks up Flying Ace Sep 13: Snoopy Google Doodle 2016 Riot of 2016, won by Homophobes. Snoopy loving Harmonizers Expelled from Drewland. 2017 *March 7th: Panda throws a huge temper tantrum, he his kicked out of the ABB and goes on a rampage. *March 11: At the 30th Annual Kids' Choice Awards, Panda kills the security guards and beats up John Cena on stage. During Flying Ace Snoopy's acceptance speech, Panda says 'SPONGEBOB DESERVED THE F*CKING AWARD FOR FAVORITE CARTOON'. Snoopy gets kidnapped and taken to hostage where Snoopy makes out with Candy The Bear (female snoopy) Spongebob says that panda is an asshole. *Candy's father Sues TV Asahi *Trump becomes President *MTV pulls the plug on DeezNuts TV Specials and the tv series itself *PETA reports Fifth Harmony: home on the range due to animal cruelty, causing damage outside of Lazytown, the drewlandic capital. Despite this, the special aired on MTV 2018 * A Drewland drive in movie theater closes forever due to a shooting involving students watching a homosexual Ferdinand. The shooter was an angry mob from Caracas, Venezuela (where bullfighting is banned) * A fire occurs at a Drewland Drive in movie theater as The gunman burns the projector after killing students During a screening of the grinch. * During Rudolph The Musical’s Performance on GMA Day, a gunman kills whoever loved the musical. The gunman was Melonpanna. * Paul, Basil, and Rosalie best up the tv, which was showing the tolmachevy sisters singing sweetheart in the old west at the billboard music awards before killing students at LPSFIK, LPSFIT, and LPSFIA. * MTV airs the TNT Elvis starring Nick Jonas, Taylor Swift, and the tolmachevy Sisters. It gained controversy, causing a shooting to occur in Drewland, spreading the shootings to Outside of Lazytown, the capital Of Drewland. * Nicolas And Pimprenelle forced Anton (AKA Antoons) to make Popeye’s Deathbed (ft. Sponebob Squarepants), where Snoopy, Ferdinand, and The Grinch die with Popeye, bringing the shootings to an end. And a truce was made. National Mourning is Declared for Drewland. Inotoko and Jimmu broke their computer after watching the video. Category:Events Category:Acts of Homophobia Category:Ongoing Events